


Originum, czyli o korony pochodzeniu

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, polskie fandomy, żarcik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Geralt, dżin (niealkoholowy, choć też z butelki), covid-19 i humor maniaka.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Originum, czyli o korony pochodzeniu

Geralt spojrzał na upuszczony dzban, zaścielający podłogę milionem ceramicznych okruchów, na pieczęć, na własne piekące ręce, poranione nie wiadomo kiedy ostrą krawędzią ceramiki i kapiące żywą czerwienią na podłogę i jego buty i spodnie (kilka tygodni bez roboty, zanim będzie mógł pewnie chwycić miecz, nawet w rękawicach - może miesiące, jeśli jak na złość się zakazi - znaczy bez zarobku, nie mówiąc już o proszeniu Jaskra o pomoc z każdą prawie pierdołą na początku).  
\- A żeby zaraza ten cały świat wzięła.


End file.
